1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio system, device and method, and more particularly to a system, device and method for smoothing audio waveforms.
2. Description of Related Art
As science and technology advance rapidly, products with a music playing function are used extensively in our daily life. For example, handheld music players are usually used for listening to music and killing time while riding a bus or a mass rapid transit.
However, the sound volume of the playing music may vary with different amplitudes, and users have to adjust the sound volume manually, thereby causing inconvenience to the music appreciation. The range of the sound volume of a handheld music player is very narrow due to the cost concern of the hardware, so that a crushing sound effect may occur while playing music with a relatively high sound volume. It will be very convenient for users to play music, if the handheld music player comes with an automatic sound volume adjustment.
With reference to R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. I305321 entitled “A hearing protection system and method and a sound output device”, a sound output device with a hearing protection function is disclosed. A sound volume exceeding a predetermined power volume will be lowered automatically by calculating an amplitude value, and a hearing protection signal or a visual protection signal is generated. However, it may scare a user when the hearing or visual protection signal appears suddenly. When the sound volume exceeding the predetermined power value, a higher music amplitude value will be disconnected directly so as to affect the user's fun of listening to the music.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention developed an audio smoothing system and method to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art. The system and method are provided for smoothing a sound corresponding to an audio waveform to generate a smoothed waveform, such that the audio waveform is free of high and sharp amplitudes, and the higher music amplitude value is not cut off directly while appearing any higher music amplitude values, thereby maintaining the smoothness of the playing music.